Crossfire
by LittleNinjaGirl101
Summary: Misaka Mikoto, said to be the third ranked level 5, faces a whole new set of problems when she wakes up in Nagatenjouki only able to remember the name "Accelerator"
1. Chapter 1

(****NOTE****:_ This is a story inspired by the story Our Ojou-sama is a Level 5 by Flameprincess896 on . For the most part this story ignores New Testament. It takes place after the WWIII arc in Index, but it will also talk about the Daihasei arc in Railgun so if you are not caught up with both of those there may be spoilers. The main pairing will be Accelerator x Mikoto and I'm unsure about the other pairings I might include. Feel free to leave suggestions._)

For everything, there was something or someone that stood at the top, standing on a pedestal and setting the example for everything else in that category. The one at the top was not what everyone was trying beat or rise above, most people have already given up the idea on trying to do so, they were the bullseye that everyone aimed for. It was for this reason that the top of anything caused both admiration and envy. And at the top of the education world was Nagatenjouki Academy. The number one ranked school in not only Academy City, but also the entire world.

It was a school said to be so prestigious that it's average first year high school students were already on par with most four year college graduates from some of the highest ranked universities. It had a research building for almost everything scientific and a group of young geniuses to go along with it, but what it was truly famous for was its esper development program. The only school that could hold a candle to Najatenjouki was Tokiwadai Middle School, which was said to be equally prestigious, being willing to cause even international disputes when they did not believe a member of a royal family to be good enough for their school.

It was for this reason that Nagatenjouki was targeted on a daily basis. But with the type of security they had, having the most advanced technology as well as a Judgement and Anti Skill unit assign specifically to the school, it was almost unheard of for anyone to actually get in and those who have were unable to cause any damage before they were taken care of.

It was for this reason excitement and confusion where quickly spreading throughout the crowds of people gathered around the schools main building in amazement. If someone were to approach the building from one side, it would look unharmed, but it one where to turn the corner they would see the back right corner blown off to reveal one of the classrooms with thick clouds of smoke and dirt rising into the air, cutting off peoples view of the full damage.

To many people it was the definition of bizarre and unheard of. For Accelerator it was just another reason why he decided he hated Mondays.

When he woke up that morning, it was to no coffee in his dorm and a city wide power outage, which in itself was strange. To have a few building, and on occasion an entire district, was something that happened every once in a while, but he figured the amount of time the entire city lost power could probably be counted on one hand.

That was hardly worth mentioning however.

It was one of the few days he actually decided to go to school, normally deeming it an unnecessary annoyance and a waste of time. However, Accelerator could see the large crowds of students before he even arrived. It was obvious that not all of them attended the school, making Judgements job of keeping everyone back while Anti Skill investigated even more difficult.

The white haired teen did not bother staying for long. It was none of his business about what was going on. He headed to the nearest convenient store to buy coffee as reflected the noise around him. It was this reason that Accelerator did not hear the blue haired Anti Skill officer calling out to him, trying to get his attention.

The woman ended up following him halfway to the store before he noticed she was there and he decided to stop. Shortly after the woman was standing in front of him and began talking. She was an attractive woman with a large chest and long blue hair pulled back wearing the standard Anti Skill gear.

" - to come and tell us what you know about this girl."

"What the fuck do you want?"

The woman looked slightly annoyed, but did not loose her more laid back attitude nor her patience.

"There was a girl found on the scene. She's not on any records. The only thing we know about her so far is from a cell phone that we found which has you as one of the contacts. We need you to come with us to answer questions we have about the girl."

"Not interested."

"What if this the girls life is in danger?"

"Not my problem."

Accelerator began to walk away, but the woman was persistent and followed him.

"What if this makes you target? Or if there planning something? Or -"

Accelerator cancelled out the sound of her voices. Despite the fact that she was clearly being ignored, the woman continued to follow him even when he stopped by the convenient store to buy the rest of the black coffee left in the store and a bottle of aspirin. Finally when the two of them had reached h

is apartment he had stopped a decided that it would probably take a bit of violence to get her to leave him alone.

"You know most people who annoy me this much usually end up with the blood staining nearby walls."

"Threaten me all you want but that's not going to change the fact that I'll do whatever it takes to keep a child's life safe."

Accelerator had to admit that the woman was persistent and had courage. That was the only reason why he followed her back to the school. He pushed his way through the crowd, though it could hardly be referred to as pushing when everyone moved out of his way including the teachers and officers assigned to keep all the students back. This was of no surprise. Despite him being best described as thin, he was still Accelerator, the number on ranked esper in Academy City. Just the possibility of him being somewhere was enough to strike fear in a ten mile radius.

Accelerator followed the Anti Skill woman to the classroom that seemed to have the most damage. The damage was not so bad that it was unfixable or put the building at risk of collapsing, in fact, it was the only area damaged. It could be fixed within that very same day since it was Academy City they were dealing with. But this was not the problem was that someone actually managed to cause that much damage, and the biggest clue was a girl not on any file.

At first a few speculated that it was due the storm the night before but discarded that idea when Judgement found obvious signs of supernatural abilities. After that, everyone's mind immediately went to the level 5's. Those who knew of magic believed that it may have been a magician staging an attack on the city to cut into the science side of the world, but also figured that it was rather unlikely. A theory created from paranoia rather then evidence or reason.

In a way the theory of the storm and the level 5 were both correct, just not in the way that everyone hypothesized. The reason for the destruction of Nagatenjouki Academy was none other than a young chestnut haired girl laying unconscious.

The girl was wearing black shorts over a pair of black stockings with black boots. Her shirt, which was a long sleeve white shirt with grey V-shaped stripes, was slightly too big for her and the same shirt the Accelerator himself was wearing. The same could be said for the white winter coat draped over her shoulders, though Accelerator's was at home stored away in his closet.

Accelerator did not know how long her stared, only that it was longer then he normally would have deemed necessary and long enough to catch others attention. He hardly cared. There was something about the girl that gave Accelerator an uneasy feeling he did not particularly like. Her skin seemed far too pale like she was sick or even dead. Despite this the girl was strange and seemed surreal, almost as if she did not belong there at all, having an expression of complete innocence and peace. Accelerator had to admit that he was curious, if even a little.

Accelerator crouched down beside the girl and realized why she had not been moved to a safer location. She was admitting massive amounts of electricity, enough for just the heat alone to burn of human flesh until only the bone remained. Being able to control vectors, Accelerator was not bothered by this in the slightest.

"Oi, let me see that cellphone that you mentioned earlier." Accelerator said as he stood up and headed to where the blue haired Anti Skill officer stood next to a girl wearing a Tokiwadai uniform that had the judgement armband attached to her right sleeve and a flower clip in her long black hair.

"Should we really be giving out evidence to a regular citizen?"

"In this case it's fine, so long as nothing happens to it." The blue haired woman replied. "After all, it's our biggest clue."

The girl in the Tokiwadai uniform walked away before returning with a green phone that seemed to be based off of a frog.

One of the Judgement officers had already hacked into the phone, allowing them to bypass it's security. The bigger problem was that they could not track down that exact phone, only able to find models similar to it and where they were sold but could not trace where the specific phone came from.

The first place that Accelerator searched was the contacts, remembering that his name was supposedly listed. It was. In fact, since the names were listed in alphabetical order, it was on the top of the list, but the number listed was not his own. When scrolling through the contacts, he realized there were multiple MISAKA's, each with a five digit number following after. There had to at least be thirty, if not more as well as other strange names like Last Order and Worst.

Accelerator exited out of the contact and began searching through other area's of the phone. When he got to the gallery, he noticed many pictures of the chestnut haired girl hanging out with three other girls who looked around the same age, maybe a little younger and pictures of the same girl over and over again. They all had the same face as the girl laying unconscious in the rubble, the main difference was their ages and the expression held. At first he thought that it was the same girl and her older sister, but discarded that idea when he saw a picture of the four girls together. Two of them looked exactly the same just one had an expressionless face whereas the other looked rather laid back and happy so Accelerator figured they were twins, one of them looked to be around the age of ten and the other high school age with the twisted expression someone would expect to see on a wanted poster. When looking closer, he could also see slight differences in their eyes as well. The only one's with the same eyes were the youngest and one of the middle school girls. The logically answer was that they were all sister's, but they all looked so similar it was almost creepy.

He was about to exit the gallery, but stopped when one picture caught his eye. It was a picture of Accelerator himself with the four girls, though instead of the emotionless one, there was a girl who had long hair falling to her waist with them instead. Accelerator looked annoyed as if they had taken the photo without his permission with the middle school girl and the youngest on either side of him smiling. The one with long hair was halfway out of the picture clutching her stomach laughing in the background with the high school looking one snickering at the boy.

Accelerator narrowed his eyes as he glanced back at the girl wearing clothes that resembled his own then looked back at the photo be

fore exiting the gallery and going into her messages.

The most recent conversation was between her and 'Accelerator.' He clicked on the message and scrolled to the top, realizing the first message was only a few weeks ago.

M: Help

That was the extent of the first conversation. The next few messages where just as short and held no additional explanations.

M: Saturday, Josephs, 7:30am

The conversations began to pick up more after this, though most of them seemed to be more formal, asking for help or relaying information that seemed to always involve Last Order or the Sisters with the five digit numbers popping up more often. He skimmed through the messages some more until the began to become more casual and friendly with the Sisters and Last Order popping up less as he went on when finally they turned into what Accelerator imagined a couple to text like, just not so mushy and lovey-dovey.

M: Sorry, can we change our meeting to a later date. Shokuhou is holding me up.

A: You ruin my calendar with your childish writing and now you want to change the date.

After this the name Worst began popping up as well as other messages that he could not make heads or tails of no matter how hard he tried. When they started talking about magic, magicians, magic cables, and the English church he was finished looking through the messages.

"Tsk, none of this makes any since. I'm not dealing with some random nut job."

Accelerator was about to walk away when he felt a slight tug on the leg of his pants. He looked down to see the middle school girl holding onto him, her eyes halfway open and starting to close again. Before she drifted back into unconsciousness, she said a single word that really was not too surprising yet still managed to shock people. "Accelerator..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Target spotted."

The person who spoke was a young girl around the age of fourteen. She was about five-three with bleached hair pulled up into a braided pony tail that ended around her shoulder blades. She wore black shorts with a black leather jacket over a black T-shirt and a silver-grey mask that covered her face. It may not have seemed like much, with her only real protection being a grey chest plate over her t-shirt, but in the pouches around her waist and the pockets on the inside of her jacket, she held equipment that surpassed even Anti Skills.

The girl had been perched on her spot atop a roof with an anti tank sniper rifle, nicknamed Metal Eater MX, for the past six hours, waiting for a good opportunity to take her shot.

She froze.

There was no need for her to turn around. Despite her mask looking like it would completely obstruct her view, it actually had multiple different sensors allowing her to see everything around her. Though the mask left no blind spots, to most people it would be difficult to move around well seeing what's both in front and behind them laid out like a 3D map, but the girl felt more disoriented moving around without it.

"So, what now?"

000

They had decided to call her Misaka X.

The reason for this was because a good chunk of the personal information on the phone had been lost, mainly leaving Anti Skill with only the girls picture gallery, messages, and contacts to investigate. While scrolling through the messages, they had found the name Misaka repeated many times, with those who did not address her with a nickname referring to her as Misaka. This was confusing at first because when they had first read the name Misaka, they had grouped it in with the many names the had MISAKA followed by a five digit number. This became even more troublesome due to the fact that not only those MISAKA's referred to themselves as Misaka, but the people labeled Worst and Last Order also referred to themselves with the same name, all of them speaking in third person and most of them besides the one labeled Worst narrating themselves.

It was them all referring to themselves as Misaka that one of the Anti Skill members hypothesized she most likely belonged to an underground organization with the one's with special names - Last Order and Worst - having special and more important roles. The real confusing part was that they could not find any information on any of these Misaka's. Even when question people who had ties to Academy City's dark side, they came up completely empty handed, leaving them to believe whatever the organization was, it was heavy protected by the higher ups.

Her ability and level were still unknown.

It was for this reason she was kept as a suspect for what happened to Nagatenjouki. It was ordered by the higher ups for the event to be covered up and marked down as a natural disaster, but anyone who saw the scene in the classroom could easily tell supernatural powers were involved. Despite covering up the incident and her most likely belonging to an organization protected by the higher ups, they did not stop Anti Skill from investigating Misaka X.

They knew that she potentially had four sisters, two of which were her twins, as well as an older and younger sister. All of them having an incredible resemblance to one another to the point it was creepy. Some even went as far as to say that if it was not for the slight variation in their eyes and their far too different expressions, they could have all been the same person.

Misaka X also apparently had contact with people who both resembled and shared the same name as Accelerator, Yomikawa Aiho, Shirai Kuroko, Saten Ruiko, and Uiharu Kazari, among others. When it came to the contact list, very few of the numbers matched. The girl could have very easily wrote down the names of different people without knowing them, the problem with that theory was the messages and gallery.

The gallery held photos that were obviously of said people, though some of them did have slight differences in the way that they dress or their hairstyles, but it was still easy to tell that they were the same people.

When it came to the phone numbers, despite the names not matching with the numbers, there were still real conversations with these people saved in her messages. They had tracked down the phones that held the same numbers, but even when pulling up deleted messages, they could not find any matches for the messages that were on Misaka X's phone.

Even with the help from Accelerator, who was far more interested in the case then he cared to admit, they could not come up with any real, solid explanations for what was going on.

In short, they were at a complete loss.

"Just who the hell are you?"

The person who asked this was a woman most would consider to be beautiful, with her long dark blue haired pulled up in a bun. She was Yomikawa Aiho, the Anti Skill officer in charge of the case as well as the one who got Accelerator involved. Many found this to be strange and even suspicious due to the fact that she herself was on the contact list, but everyone who worked under her command knew better then to assume she was hiding something. Now the blue haired woman sat with her head planted on her keyboard in frustration, not even bothering to look up when she heard the door to the office be thrown open.

"Yomikawa!" The blued haired woman turned her head to look at the younger officer standing in the doorway panting like he had just ran a marathon. "We just got a report stating there was a disturbance near the hospital Misaka X has been placed in!"

(****Note:****_ I'm currently preparing for school, so my updates will most likely be kind of bipolar depending on how much free time I have. For those of you who don't know, the Metal Eater MX was one of the weapons used by the sisters in Index._)


	3. Chapter 3

(****Note:****_ Sorry for the shorter chapter last time. I was originally planning on putting these two chapters together but then decided against it. Also sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately, but I hope you enjoy._)

Yomikawa arrived on the scene in less than five minutes, a truly remarkable feat considering it would have normally taken a least twenty to thirty minutes normally and the heavy crowds of panicking students making movement more difficult then normal. Despite the fact the authorities are suppose to be able to make it to a crime scene quicker then normal, it seemed that was only the case when the high ups wanted it to be rather then when it was most important for the safety of the students.

When Yomikawa and her team did arrived, Judgement was already on the scene but what they were actually able to do in this situation was limited. The members of Judgement were more focused of evacuating students and hospital patients, getting them out of harms ways with groups already sectioning off the area and leading the bystanders to safety. There were a few members of the more skilled and powerful students surrounding a small area trying to keep the overall destruction contained to the area it was already in rather then letting it spread any farther.

The hospital itself was unharmed, but the building next to it was on fire, smoke rising into the air to form a large dark grey cloud. Many were just glad it only appeared to be the roof on fire rather then the entire building, but fires could spread quickly if not taken care of. Standing in front of the building amongst the flames, not bothered by the heavy smoke or heat produced, was a young girl with bleached hair pulled up in a braided ponytail dressed in black wearing a silver-grey mask that now revealed her left eye. In one hand the girl held a pistol, the same model that Anti Skill would weld, and in the other she held another young girl by her blond hair, preventing her mostly unconscious body from fully hitting the floor.

"It seems they already arrived." The masked girl spoke in a monotone voice that acted as a contradiction to the murderous gleam permanently engraved into her left eye. That stare alone would send even criminals on the run.

"Stand down." Yomikawa shouted to the girl who did not even bother to glance behind her at the swarm of Anti Skill.

"There's no need for you to get all worked up." The girl replied in the same monotone voice. Despite the lack of emotions in her voice, the way she spoke made it sound like this was all nothing more then a small child's quarrel over a stuffed animal. "Birdway isn't someone you should be aiming to protect. She's not a resident of Academy City and her methods can be just as sadistic as mine, though the fact that she got into the city means that this situation is already getting out of hand."

"I said stand down!" Yomikawa shouted back this time firing off a warning shot. "Or we'll have no choice but to use force!"

The girl sighed as she released the girls hair letting her upper body fall to the floor. The masked girl then stood there for a moment, not doing anything. Finally the masked girl dropped her gun which Yomikawa took as a sign of surrender and began to slowly move forward to take the girl under custody.

It had been a major mistake as the girl turned around and was moving at incredible speed. The Anti Skill officers began firing at the girl, but she managed to dodge every bullet with ease to the point it seemed inhuman. Yomikawa did not know how the girl was going to attack without her pistol, but figured she would use her ability at this point. She was surprised when the girl reached under the back of her jacket and instead pulled out a short ninja sword before doing what most would consider a strange move by diving down into a roll, cutting at the woman's legs which held less protection then her upper body. Afterwards the girl managed to shift her body up enough for her to jam her elbow into Yomikawa's jaw with enough force to knock her back while at the same time getting back into a standing position.

Yomikawa reached for her own gun that fell out of her hand a mere centimeters away from her. Before she could reach her weapon the masked girl slammed her foot down on the older woman's arm with enough force to cause minor pain, followed by the blade pinning her hand to the ground.

"Do you really think that's enough to stop me?!" Yomikawa roared as she reached for the blade with her free hand. "Shoot!"

Just like that gunfire rang throughout the area. But the masked girl was faster.

She jumped back, using her foot to put pressure on one area of Yomikawa's discarded shield causing it to stand up enough for her to grab hold and effectively use it to block the incoming gunfire.

"You know there's another you who's a lot more respectable and who refused to shoot at any student or child."

Yomikawa got hold of the handle of the short sword and was in the process of ripping it out of her hand but was taken by surprise when the masked girl pulled on a thin but sturdy wire attached to her beltloop causing the blade to come back to her.

Yomikawa pulled out a retractable police baton and charged at the girl from the side she was not holding the sword with. She managed to get in close, but was unable to get a hit in. Instead she noticed the girl had the sword stuck into the ground and was now holding a small device that appeared to be an ordinary smart phone, but the moment she placed her finger on the screen multiple explosions rang out.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for a major battle when planning to take on an unknown foe?" The girl questioned Yomikawa like she was talking to a child. "Really, I wasn't planning to cause so much damage but you can blame blondie for that. You see, that girl is both our target, but for different reasons. I'm trying to protect the city. But I guess you fail to understand what it takes to do that."

The masked girl held her blade, ready to strike Yomikawa, but did not get the chance. A large beam of light shot through the air melting part of the blade as it made contact, or at least that's what it appeared to be. In reality it was a small coin a certain chestnut hair girl found on the ground launched at three times the speed of sound. In other words, a Railgun.

"Misaka X?"

000

_'My head hurts.'_ Was the first thought that crossed Mikoto's mind. In fact it was the only thought that crossed her mind besides the name "Accelerator" which seemed to always be present in her thoughts even when she was trying to think of something - anything - else. She could not put the name with a face or even an event, but she still remembered the name even more easily then she did her own.

Mikoto sighed, deciding to put the thought to the back of her mind as she slowly opened her eyes only to shut them the moment she was blinded by bright fluorescent lights built into the ceiling, drowning out any possible darkness. Once she was paying attention to her surrounding rather then how annoyed she was with a certain name, Mikoto was easily able to recognize the smell of bleach and sterile air, telling her exactly where she was but not why.

The middle school girl took a deep breath before once again blinking open her eyes, ignoring the brightness of the room. Once her eyes adjusted, Mikoto forced herself into a sitting position.

Mikoto pulled back the thin light blue blanket covering her as she looked over herself as best she could. She was not in any pain besides a slight headache, at most feeling only slightly sore from an intense workout, and could not find any visible injuries leaving Mikoto without a reason as to why she was waking up in a hospital. This began making the chestnut haired girl more annoyed then she was before and causing for a few small sparks to form around her bangs.

"This is an Emergency! An armed criminal is near the hospital. All patients please follow Judgement to a safe location. Repeat. This is an emergency. An armed criminal is near the hospital. All patients please follow Judgement to a safe location. "

Mikoto looked around at the sound of the announcement. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, placing her bare feet on the cold ground and making her way to the large window. Right away she could see the commotion right outside the hospital.

Smoke rose up into the air from a building that had been caught on fire. The fire however was being well contained, so far only covering the top portion of the building, and was not the most pressing problem for the time being. In front of the building that was on fire, Anti Skill was standing against a single girl. The girl they were surrounding was dressed in black with dyed white hair pulled up and wore a broken mask hiding most her face. Other then that Mikoto could not make out many details from where she was standing. Mikoto watched in intrest as a blued haired woman slowly approached the girl, Anti Skill appearing to have the upper hand, but something seemed off.

Mikoto did not even bother putting on shoes or going down the stairs. The young chestnut haired girl flung open the window and got into a position to jump out, but it was at that same moment that the door opened revealing a black haired girl wearing the Tokiwadai winter uniform with a blue Judgement armband was attached to the right sleeve.

_Blue?_

The girl had come with two nurses to help evacuate Mikoto who was only recently labeled as top priority. Before they were making their way down the rooms of patients who could not walk themselves and evacuating them, but skipped a good portion to get to Mikoto.

One might think that it would be easy to evacuate a hospital in a place such as Academy City, but it took longer then most would have liked. Not to mention that in most cases the higher ups would monopolize the majority of Anti Skill to protect themselves from a potential threat.

"Saten-san?" The chestnut haired girl questioned slightly tilting her head as she did so.

"What are you doing?!"

Mikoto did not respond. In any other situation she would have questioned why Saten was wearing the Tokiwadai uniform or why she had a Judgement armband attached to the sleeve. As she was now, Mikoto might even question how she knew Saten's name to begin with. But with the current events taking place, Mikoto's full attention was focused on the clear danger, at least for her, the Anti Skill officers were in.

Without hesitating, Mikoto jumped from the window. She felt a gentle breeze unnaturally turning like a tornado trying to keep her from falling, but it was not stronger enough to do anything when she used magnetism to pull herself to a metal bike rack attached to the undamaged sidewalk. Mikoto could not see Saten leaning out the window calling out the name she was given. The only thing Mikoto could focus on was that she made it just in time.

Moments after she landed the sound of explosions rang throughout the area.

Mikoto used various methods to save the Anti Skill officers. Some she shielding with other fallen pieces of rubble, some she pulled out of the danger zone before they were too badly injured, and others she was able to launch up into the air where they would not cause any harm to the officers or civilians. In the end there were no casualties, though there were a few major injuries.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for a major battle when planning to take on an unknown foe?" The girl's voice caught Mikoto's attention causing her to look over at the masked girl she could vaguely she from her hospital window. For some reason when she looked at the girl, a image of an older, more twisted, version of her self flashed before her eyes. But this girl looked more sadistic and seemed like the type of person who would get off on killing others despite her monotone voice. "Really, I wasn't planning to cause so much damage but you can blame blondie for that. You see, that girl is both our target, but for different reasons. I'm trying to protect the city. But I guess you fail to understand what it takes to do that."

The masked girl had her back to Mikoto. With all the sensors built into her mask, she normally would have been able to see Mikoto and be able to prepare for an attack from the disoriented chestnut haired girl. This however was not the case. Now, thanks to her damaged mask she could not get as many details on the images displayed before her as before , nor could she see as far, disrupting her 'perfect vision.'

This was not something the girl took into account, too caught up in the thrill of finally being able to devour her prey, or at least her new prey now that she was unable to take out Mikoto. The white haired girl figured Anti Skill would make a fine appetizer before the main meal.

The masked girl held her blade, ready to strike Yomikawa who was ready to counter the attack even while being disoriented from the explosions, but neither of them got the chance. Mikoto was wearing the provided teal hospital clothes and thus could not pull a coin from her pocket which she did not even have. However, there were many small objects laying around in the rubble for her to use instead and it did not take long for her to find a small piece of metal for her to use in replacement for her normal arcade coin.

Moments later the small metal object was sent flying through the air at three times the speed of sound, melting the top half of the masked girls blade and destroying the wall across from them.

A Railgun. Something no student in Academy City knew how to produce had just been let loose on the battlefield with such ease it seemed unnatural and even impossible for such a small and young girl to hold so much power. Little did they know, this girl had made her way through WWIII and was probably capable of whipping out an entire countries military without any assistance, as well as faced foes most could not even imagine.

"Misaka X..." Yomikawa questioned being unable to get out any more worlds, too overwhelmed with shock.

The masked girl turned to Mikoto leaving a wide eyed Yomikawa on the sidelines, her complete focus on the other young girl. Mikoto's eyes kept shifting between the masked girl and Yomikawa, at first looking almost unsure of what actions to take next. This did not last long however as her face gained a mask of absolute resolve. After all, it was already a well known fact that once Mikoto put her mind to something she would not stop until she overcame every hurdle to prevent her from accomplishing her goal.

"From what we saw it showed you were only a level 3." The masked girl said in the same monotone voice as before, the shock leaving her face. "What, did you lie about your level."

Mikoto gave no response, instead pulling iron sand from the ground, letting it rise up around her like a shape shifting shield before a portion of it formed into a sword in her hand. This sword however was different then most one might encounter due to the small detail that the iron sand vibrated causing the blade to be able to cut through objects like a buzz saw.

Just like that the two forces clashed.

However, with the damaged equipment and inaccurate information, the battle seemed almost one sided. Even with Mikoto in an exhausted state, the masked girl was no match for the third ranked level 5. The Ace of Tokiwadai. The Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

(****Note:**** _Yay, finally some Mikoto action. Next chapter we'll get some Mikoto and Accelerator interactions!_)


End file.
